bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemisblossom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bendo14/BREAKING NEWS: Arguments = Invalid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bendo14 (Talk) 21:36, October 1, 2011 WTF, I was only trying to contact for some thing so little, Art. -.- [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 02:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Block I'll see about it. Apparently you already received warnings beforehand for other things, which is also why you got a block. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 01:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bendo Actually, they do (come here) ... am I to infer that this is what Nintendo's contacting me about? Anywho, you were sorta trolling, as far as I can see ... I'll have to have yet another discussion with A2 about this (about the language of some Admins, not you). *sigh* --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I know about the links, since I increased our (the Admins') ability to contact each other quickly, without interference with other users. You also forgot the link between Me and A2, as well as Me and AOH. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 00:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ...Clearing THings Up OK. When Bendo said "Go ... yourself.", that wasn't a sexual reference. You did "..." first, and then, he said that. He does that sometimes. Oh, and I don't stick up for the other Admins unless asked so. On the same thing with normal users. When needed, i'll assist. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 00:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's your way of doing things that really annoy the heck out of users, and the fact that you do it every time you go on chat. Never mind the fact that A2 is starting to raise his eyebrows over your behaviour, which is usually not a good thing. Yes, usually their sentences are fair. Both AOH and 99 have one strike, and I've been pretty open to 99 that he's at a big risk of getting demoted some day soon. That is all I will say about the matter. Secondly, DA is not an Administrator or a Chat Moderator on the Wiki, thereby you do not need to listen to him. Tell him I said this. Also, Policies are policies, therefore you received a block for going back on. Case closed. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 16:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :He is ...? Oh, right, he is. Ah, well, to be honest, I don't really trust him that much. I've been told by many that he's power-abusive, even more so than the others. And I would wait a day before going back on the IRC. Now, here's the bigger question. Why ARE you guys on the IRC, anyhow? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 17:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm considering closing off our IRC altogether. It's just becoming a brooding nest for more and more problems, and I'm always the one stuck with everyone else's problems. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 17:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So? Just because your here doesn't mean I'm gonna come here and talk to you in teh first place. Afterall, you've never actually got along with me anyway, so why tell me this? And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 20:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) We cant ry when you get back on teh wiki. This isn't my jurisdiction, so I won't be here. Sorry And the shadow of the day [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'will embrace the world ']]in grey. 21:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't taking sides, and the blog was only a mere suggestion I gave. :P [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 21:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) The game is the rule. I'm living for my dying wish. 17:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC)